


Winning Isn’t Everything

by tempered_rose



Category: RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, Friendship/Love, German National Team, M/M, Relationship(s), World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone call happens after the final...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Isn’t Everything

It was a simple smile but it was enough. Jogi could hear it on the phone even all the way in Brazil and it made him immensely proud and happy. As if winning the world cup wasn’t enough. He figured Jurgen was in California or some where warm, not as warm as Brazil, but close enough. He wished he was here.

“Are you still there? Or have you fallen asleep on me already?” He could hear the teasing in his question.

“You’re not much younger than me,” Jogi reminded quietly, “just remember that for when you want to make old man jokes.”

“But I’m still younger.” He heard the grin now, for it was undeniably a grin.

“Don’t tell me we’re turning into Lukas and Bastian.”

“Please, they are turning into us.”

“Then God help Germany win they become the managers.”

They both paused as they contemplated that. It lasted only a moment before Joachim started to laugh, mirrored by Jurgen on the phone.

Joachim’s laughter stopped only after Jurgen spoke into the phone again, smile still in his voice.

“I love you, Jogi. Congratulations. You have deserved it for years.”

Joachim swallowed hard and gripped the phone a little tighter in his hand. He wished Jurgen could be here now, celebrating with them. It wasn’t quite perfect without him here.

“You deserved it too.”

“No, Jogi. This is yours.” Jurgen said, smile gone and seriousness in place. “I have had my world cup. Perhaps one day I will get another one. But this one, this one is all for you and your team.”

Joachim stayed quiet for a few minutes too long before Jurgen spoke again, asking if he was still there to which Joachim had to swallow the large lump in his throat.

“Thank you, Jurgen.”

“You’re welcome. Now get some rest, you will need your energy for all the celebrations in Berlin.” Jurgen was smiling again.

“You’ll be watching?” Joachim asked, already guessing the answer but wanting to hear it anyway.

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss seeing you on camera for the world.”

Joachim smiled.


End file.
